


The Games

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Jack won Silver for AU in cycling. Not much else, unfortunately.





	The Games

**Author's Note:**

> A fourteen year old Phryne? What could be wrong? Just thinking. Not a good planner.
> 
> Thanks to 221A_brina who was very sweet, and OllyJay who told me to keep working on this. Based on 221A_brina advice, I added punctuation. Based on OllyJay’s advice, I delete 20 percent of my writing. 
> 
> Lol.
> 
> 221A_brina and OllyJay are the greatest.

“What’s up with you, son?’

‘I’m I’m alright, Father.’

‘Good, son.’ 

A few minutes passed in silence. Mr Robinson spoke. ‘You don’t seem alright? Since you got back from the games, you seem, not yourself. How were the games?’

‘I thought the games would be grand. I felt so proud to represent Australia. ‘

“They weren’t?

‘No. Do you know want to know what was in the gifts baskets for the athletes?’

‘What? Grog?’

‘No, 2 dozen condoms. I was only meant to be there 8 days. How could I use 24 condoms in 8 days?’ They laughed.

‘Even in the girls’ baskets. The youngest girls were 14.’ They both frowned.

‘Well, they reckon you’re young lads and lasses, on their own for the first time. Did you meet any lasses, Jack?’

Jack smiled, ‘I did. The women’s volleyball team came to our match. One of the girls liked Tommo. After we won the silver medal, we went to their match. I talked to a amazing girl, a few times. She was lovely. She was perfect. Perfect for me. I’m perfect for her.’

So, what’s up with ye?.’

‘Ha!’ Jack continued, ‘The problem is ... well, she’s perfect for me and I could be perfect for her, given the chance. The problem is, I already know that she’s perfect for me. It’s going to take 15 or 20 years for her to know that I could be perfect for her.’

‘Oh. I see.’ A long silence followed. ‘What’s she called?’

‘Miss Fisher.’ 

‘So what do you think will happen? Do you have a plan? You always have a plan.’

Jack smiled, ‘I do, Father. She’ll marry royalty or an investment banker. I’ll marry one of the girls here, in Richmond. My wife will divorce me, because I’m a cad. Hopefully Miss Fisher’s husband will be murdered. Years will go by. We’ll meet again. I’ll convince her to marry me. We’ll have lots of romps and babies. I’ll love her until the day I die. She may not feel the same.’

‘It’s a daft plan, Jack. It might work.’ Again they laughed.


End file.
